Again
by WordsAndDoodles
Summary: There were no visits from him. No letters. No phone calls. No emails, darn him. ToFuu. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None that I'm aware of...  
Warnings: No one proofread this. Hehe. The Beta-s out there deserted me. :P Also, this is quite a heavy one-shot... or not. Maybe it is. The characters maybe OOC... I don't really know, so that's a warning too. :P  
Disclaimer: FoR is not mine, it belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai-sama. The wonderful song "Again" is from Janet Jackson. Me no own, you no sue.

--

**(FUUKO's POV)**

_I heard from a friend today,_

_And she said that you were in town._

"Recca told me that he was already back here in Tokyo."

That got me into thinking. He's here. Should I do something? I don't really know right now. It had been 5 years already since he left. He left us. He left _me_. So, what is he doing here now? He should have just stayed where he was.

_Suddenly the memories came back to me_

_In my mind..._

We were happy back then, right? We were blissfully living as friends... I even told him that I've a crush on him that time. He looked at me funnily. I thought he was going to throw me insults. It never happened though. He just smiled at me. It was the first real smile I got from him. I didn't know what it meant, but it gave me hope.

-Flashback-

"Hey, why are you giving me that look?"

"I just felt like it,"

A smirk.

"You're smirking at me because I have a crush on you? Is that what you do to all those who admitted their infatuation to you?"

He just nodded. Aah, being his typical self again, huh?

"Pity them. Should I pity myself too, then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

A smile. My heart almost fluttered out of my chest. I was silently pleading for the fates to make it still. He just smiled at me. _They_must be jealous. It's not everyday that a smile can be seen on his oh-so-handsome face. Come to think of it, when was the last time he smiled again?

"You're not answering, are you?"

"I love you too much to hurt you."

He rolled his eyes as he said those words. But they had impact on me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

O-kay, what do they say about pigs being able to fly and ravens turning white again? I think they're true.

"Seriously joking."

Maybe not.

-/Flashback-

_How can I be strong I've asked myself  
Time and time I've said,  
That I'll never fall in love with you again._

All those times vanished when he left. It was like in a blink of an eye, all of the happiness I felt disappeared into thin air. How could he! He ruined my only chance of happiness... and his too. Wasn't he happy with us? Wasn't he happy with me? He left... without even a word.

Did he even know? Darn it, I was in love with him that time. It's either he was too daft to notice, or he just don't want to notice it at all. I lied when I said it was only a crush, but I was waiting for an opportunity to tell him so! After he left, it never came.

_A wounded heart you gave, my soul you took away.  
Good intentions you had many, I know you did._

He didn't have any intention to do anything bad, yes.

But it hurt. He did not even say goodbye. We all thought it was nothing, a little vacation, perhaps. A week passed, and then a month, and then… And then he never returned. Is it that easy to forget us? I thought he was happy with us. I thought he already changed.

There were no visits from him. No letters. No phone calls. No e-mails. Darn him.

I continued to live my life, thinking that if he could, then I could, too. I've told myself over and over again, almost like a mantra, that I could do it. I managed to move on, yes, but it still hurts. Even though I'm quite successful with my life already, I can't help but still think of him sometimes.

_I come from a place that hurts.  
God knows how I've cried… And I never want to return  
Never fall again..._

I did have suitors, much to my surprise, but... They never made me feel the way he did. Raiha even entered the scene. We had been an item. We tried to make it work. But he knew better, I guess. He let go of me, saying that my heart still belongs to someone else.

Guess who?

After _him_, I never fell for someone again. He officially took my heart. And he never returned it, even after he left.

"Are you listening?" My friend asks, in a much louder voice.

"Err... I'm sorry. What is it again?"

I'm thinking of him far too much again. He and the stupid marks he left can just go to...! Ugh.

"I said that we are going to welcome him tonight. You're going, right?"

Maybe they've gone mad. After leaving without a word, they're all going to welcome him still. Like nothing ever happened. Hah.

"You managed to drag him?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Erm... actually it will be a surprise. We contacted a person from the firm that he works in, here in Tokyo. It had been hard for us to make him cooperate, but he did give us the spare keys to Tokiya's office when working away from, well, the firm. It's quite big actually, almost like a flat. We're going there later this afternoon."

Surprise? What for? I guess he's still a VIP. That... That...!

"But what if he's not there this afternoon?"

"His co-worker said that he has a meeting later and will come back at about five in the afternoon. You'll be there, right?" She asks again.

Be there? I really don't want to be there. I'm not sure if I can face him already. I might just throw a tantrum and scream insults I'd prolly regret saying. Though I do want to see him, I feel like I'm not ready yet. Would he even care if I'm there or not?

"I really don't know if I'm free later... I…"

"Please? If you can't do it for him, please do it for us... Even Ganko would attend."

I really don't like those puppy dog eyes. It makes me soft. Darn you, Yanagi. This is the least convenient time... What should I do? Should I submit myself to them? They're giving me a hard time.

"I'll try."

"You should go. Promise me."

She really won't let me go until I say yes. Damn, what's so special about him?

Okay, so maybe he is special. Still. Sort of.

"Alright. What time should I go?"

"I knew you'd come around! 3:30 PM. I'll see you then!"

I'm not even needed there. I'm not even sure if he wants me there. Why do you guys care about him so much? Why do I care about him so much... still? It had been five years, but I never did forget about him.

--

_How can I be strong I've asked myself  
time and time I've said  
That I'll never fall in love with you again_

"Domon, get down! You'll be seen!"

"Ganko-chan, please turn off the lights."

"Aye!"

"Recca, get your butt out of there!"

"Sssh! He's coming!"

I don't really know why I succumbed to Yanagi's plea. If it weren't for her, I would not be here, waiting for him. I'm quite sure he won't even appreciate what they are doing. Would he be surprised? What would be his reaction after he sees us here? Maybe he'll turn his back immediately even before we could yell, 'Surprise!'

"SURPRISE!"

What? Darn, I missed the action.

"What...?"

His eyes are wide, and his mouth is curved in an 'o'. So I guess he's quite surprised then.

"Fuuko, stand up already."

Ugh. Standing up, standing up.

"Welcome back Mikagami!"

They really are eager to give him his warm welcome.

"I..." He starts.

"Thank you," He adds.

Now that's… surprising. I didn't think he would thank us... or them, for that matter.

He runs a hand through his... short hair? He cut it! I thought he loves his hair so much? How come...? He looks even more handsome and neat. _And_ he is wearing casual clothing when he's supposed to be wearing a suit in his office.

So, how has he been? I bet his fan girls are still following him everywhere, especially now that he has a short hair. It suits him, really. It enhances his nice features.

You know what? The more I look at him, the more it hurts.

"I... excuse me for a while."

"Fuuko-neechan, where are you going?"

I need some fresh air.

"Out."

--

**(TOKIYA's POV)**

"Welcome back, Mikagami!"

These people...

"Thank you."

I didn't know that after all that happened, they were still going to welcome me with open arms. I thought they would not understand, although I already explained to all of them two days ago. But there's someone I still haven't talked to.

"I... excuse me for a while."

Where is she going? I have a lot to tell her. I've yet to give my piece.

I've yet to apologize.

"Gah, I didn't have a chance at her, even after you left."

"Fuuko-chan had been thriving and focusing all her attention to work for the past five years."

"She had been restless, nii-chan."

"Fuuko-neechan could use some company."

"Fuuko had been far too tired, Mikagami."

And they never cease to amaze me.

"Ishijima, Yanagi-san, Koganei, Ganko, Hanabishi... Minna..," I utter, before I leave.

--

**(FUUKO's POV)**

_So here we are alone again,  
didn't think I'd come to this_

"Kirisawa... Fuuko."

What is he doing here? He is supposed to be there inside. It's his welcome party, after all. I don't even know how they could take it all easily. They were as mad as I am back then. Now...

"What are you doing here?"

Why is he sitting beside me? Didn't he know that I could punch him anytime I had the urge to do so? He just left like that and then he is right here as if nothing happened?

"I'm sorry..."

He broke my heart into a million and one piece and then he'll say sorry? When he left, he took with him most of my being. I was never the same. I never felt complete after that. He doesn't know how much effect it had on me. The impact of that doesn't even come close to the bruises and injuries I had in the UBS.

"I should have said my goodbye..."

That's it!

"The hell you should! But you didn't, did you? You vanished just like a bubble!"

I look down as I clench my fist. I cannot help it. I will surely explode if I hold it any longer. I need to do that. Why though, pray tell, would the fates do this to me? I haven't done anything. I just did my best to live on. I just..

"I'm really sorry. I needed sometime alone.. Because, I don't really know how I feel about..." He trailed.

"About what, huh? Whoa, since when did the infamous 'Mikagami Tokiya' start to have feelings?!"

He looks down and hesitates. He's causing me too much pain already.

"About you."

Me? What in heaven's name is he saying! I suffered enough because he left, and then he's telling me that he left because of me? This is stupid!

"What are you—"

A kiss.

_...and I know it all began  
with just a little kiss._

He breaks away.

"I left... I left because of that. I left because I'm afraid that I might fall for you. And you know me. You know my past. You know how I've been running away from everything. That's why I left. I ran away from you, fearing that this, whatever this love is, will never be returned."

I touch my lips. He's afraid that... he might love me?

"But when I did... I found out that I'm missing you."

I want to slap him. I find out that I cannot, though.

"I endured five years without you. But more than that, I can't take anymore. I thought my feelings would fade, but damn, this was more persistent than anything."

I'm crying now. Why does he need to realize it all too late? Not really 'too' late but...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid you! Such a simpleton!" I scream and I slap his chest all too many times.

We both needed to suffer five years before fate decides to make us happy?

_I've come too close to happiness,  
to have it swept away.  
Don't think I can take the pain  
no never fall again..._

"I'm sorry... I really am," he states, looking solemn, taking all the slaps as if he knows he deserves it.

More tears are falling, and I stop and look at him.

"So, w-what are y-you trying to say? Why d-did y-you return?"

He looks up and holds my hand. Bold actions.

"I... I need you."

_Kinda late in the game,  
and my heart is in your hands._

I stand up. I know my eyes must be emitting waterfalls already. This moment is just all too bittersweet. I'm still hurting from those five years, but his words give me new hope. Maybe, just maybe...

He stands up and takes a deep breath.

...I'll hear the words, I wanted to hear.

"I..."

Maybe he'll say it already.

_Don't you stand there and then tell me  
you love me then leave again_

His next words are in a whisper.

But I heard it.

For the first time in a long while, I feel my lips curve into a smile. A genuine one. Tears continue to cascade down my cheeks. Happy tears.

_Cause I'm falling in love with...you again_

He holds me in his arms, and I succumb to the warm feeling that he's giving me. I feel like time stopped for that one moment.

And then he lets go.

_Hold me, hold me  
Don't ever let me go  
Say it just one time_

He takes a few steps and turns around.

"You're leaving... again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I almost sound like I want him to go. But no.

_Say you love me._

He breaks into a smile. It seems familiar. Haven't I seen that before? _They_ really must be jealous. That smile is only meant for me and me alone.

"You're not answering, are you?"

"I love you too much to hurt you."

Why does this situation seem so, so.. so familiar?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I now believe that pigs could fly and ravens could turn white. Officially.

"Really serious."

See?

_God knows I do love you  
Again..._

--

Reviews make my day. Flames will be laughed at. Constructive criticisms are always welcome.

-_Erika, twelve past ten in the evening._


End file.
